


It Was Raining That Day

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been raining that day, it’s the one thing in this story you mustn’t forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Raining That Day

It had been raining that day, it’s the one thing in this story you mustn’t forget. Sam and Dean were arguing about their bond. They always do, it’s in their nature. I was hidden, watching in the shadows. Dean was getting frustrated, voice growing louder. Sam’s cheeks flushed, tone angry.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sam ran a hand through his hair.  
“Are you serous?! I didn’t want you to worry!” Dean was still, stance fight-like.  
“Have you ever thought to realize we always end up like this all because we keep secrets from each other!”   
“I know! I get it!”  
“Do you?!”  
A loud clash of lightning and rumble of thunder shook the ground. It was powerful, unnatural. Made me very nervous. They paused.  
“What now?” Dean sighed, but was relieved that the argument was interrupted.  
Sam glanced at Dean, also somewhat relieved. “You think there was something in that clash of lightning?”  
Dean stared at his brother, then nodded.  
“Think whatever it was is nice?”  
“I wouldn’t bet on it.”  
I made myself visible. “You feel that?”  
They both shifted.  
I watched them carefully, and nodded. “We need to get over there, whatever that was it was powerful.”  
They grabbed their guns and we made out way through a thick forest. They had been staying in a small abandoned house, researching an animal who lives in these forests who have been spreading a huge virus. My guess was that rumble was it.  
As we neared our destination, my uneasiness was growing worse. “Guys.”   
They turned around.  
“You two watch out.”  
They nodded and continued. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I started to feel weaker. But I still said nothing. The rain was picking up.  
There was a huge clearing, we walked up to the giant crater in the middle of it. As we reached the rim, I made them stop, while I jumped right into it. There was something there. A virus.  
I made my way slowly to it, knowing it wouldn‘t infect angels. Black and pulsating.  
“Cas-”  
I whipped my head around. “Dean! Run! Get out of here! It’s the virus!”  
But it was too late, the black orb fired itself at Dean. He made an ‘oof’ sound and hit the ground, writhing.  
“DEAN!” I shot to him, weakness forgotten. “Dean.” I cradled him. “It’s okay.” I forced a small smile. I knew immediately that it was a fast virus, killing its prey within a few minutes.  
I yelled for Sam. But I couldn’t hear myself. I said something that resembled ‘get the medical kit for antidotes’.  
The rain poured hard, all over us. But I couldn’t feel it. It’s funny though. That I never realized why it had been raining until the end.  
My eyes were fixated on Dean’s. I knew there would be no time for Sam, so I worked fast, hushing his little strangled noises. “Dean, shhh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” I nodded a little, and held back tears. I placed my forehead gently on his and whispered a few words in enochian. I felt a horrible pain entering my body. The virus. It was leaving Dean’s body and going in mine. I heard Dean gasp and my lips parted a bit. I opened my eyes best I could without causing myself pain. “Dean Winchester, I love you.” a small smile spread across my lips and I fell on top of him. He struggled to switch our positions. Now his turn to comfort me. I thought how funny that was. A breathy chuckle burned my throat.  
He kept saying my name. I peeled my eyes open once again, my mouth formed a ‘yes?’ but that’s about it.  
His eyes were watery. Were they always like that? Impossible. Dean Winchester, the one I just confessed my love to, was crying for me. He was trying to say something, but couldn’t get it out.  
“Shhhh.” I let out a strangled breath. “It’s okay. I know. I know.” I made the widest smiled I could, it probably looked painful and forced but I needed him to know I knew. I knew what he was trying to say. “Make up with Sam. And Dean. You don’t have to say it. Because I know.”  
I let out one last painful breath before I choked out into the rain. “You love me back.” And with that on my mind, I slipped into eternal darkness. For a single moment, I thought I heard someone singing my a lullaby.   
XxX  
“Hey Jude.” I sniffled. “Don’t make it bad…” I placed my hand on Cas forehead, feeling the heat leave his body. “Take a… sad song. And.. M….make it b….etter.” I saw a few of his held up tears escape his eyes. “Remember…… to…….let-” My body shuddered as I let out a tense breath. “-Er into your…..” I bit my lip. “Heart…” I closed my eyes. “Then you can s-start… to make I-It…. Better…..”   
When Sam got back, it was too late. Cas was gone. And my eyes were red. “He’s gone Sammy.” Was all I had to say before Sam ran down inside the crater.   
“Dean. I’m so sorry.” Sam’s voice cracked.  
“It’s okay Sammy. We’ll make it better.”  
And all at once, the rain stopped.  
My ears rung, but I didn’t care.  
“We’ll get Cas back.” Sam nodded.  
“Maybe.” My voice was raw. “Can we stay here for a while more?”  
“Yeah.” Sam stood by us, comforting.


End file.
